


Hicsqueak Kinktober

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Glorious smut, Smut, with a side of cuddles and cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Better late than never!  I'm still chipping away at this, but am determined to finish this.  I know it's supposed to be a bit of a smut fest, but there's too much cuteness between these two not to include some softer moments.





	1. Masks

The Great Wizard’s annual masked ball was an event to which invites were highly sought after.  It was an event held in high regard, where the witching and wizarding elite could mingle and let their hair down.  It was everything Hecate hated crammed into a single evening.

Regardless of that fact, each year an invite with two tickets would arrive.  Usually, she would pass them on to someone who actually wanted to attend.  This year, however, Pippa had caught sight of the invite. 

“You actually receive a _personalised_ invite from the Great Wizard himself?” she asked, her eyes wide as she read over the invite.

Hecate didn’t look up from her book as she replied.  “He also continues to send me job offers despite the fact I ignore each and every one.”

“Have you ever been to one of his balls?”

“I prefer not to be anywhere near the Great Wizard’s balls,” replied Hecate, raising an eyebrow as she laid down her book and took in Pippa’s wide-eyed expression.

The blonde let out a bark of laughter.  “Did you really just say that?”

Indulging the blonde in a smirk, Hecate shrugged.  “You’re the one who tells me I have a sense of humour.”  She paused, her eyes glancing from the invitation to Pippa’s face.  “Is it something you would like to attend?”

Pippa laid the invite down, crossing over to where Hecate sat and perching on the arm of her armchair.  “It’s silly.  I tried for years to get on the guest list.  Viewed it as getting recognition for my work in modern magic and opening Pentangle’s.”

“Recognition from the Great Wizard means nothing, Pipsqueak.  The man is an imbecile.  A powerful imbecile in a position of political superiority, granted, but an imbecile none the less.”  She looked up at Pippa, her smirk softening to a gentle smile.  “The things you’ve accomplished are nothing short of amazing.  You don’t need his nod of approval to know that.”

Smiling, Pippa leant into the darker haired witch curling an arm around her shoulders.  “You’re incredibly sweet, you know that?”

“I’m only speaking the truth,” replied Hecate.  She summoned the invite to her hand.  “Would you like to attend?”

“It’s hardly something you’d enjoy, Hiccup,” said Pippa, frowning. 

Hecate set the invite down on the free arm of her armchair before looking up at the woman practically curled around her.  “I find the right company can change even the most tedious of events.”

*

Hecate straightened her dress before knocking on the door to Ada’s chambers.  She had been ready to transfer to the spot she and Pippa had agreed to meet when a final glance in the mirror had brought with it a sudden bout of nerves.  Her outfit was a far cry from her usual wardrobe and she wanted an outside opinion.  The Great Wizard’s Ball was an evening where one could be someone else and escape from the everyday.  She had agreed to attend, so it only followed that she should seek to embrace that.  

“Hecate!”

The younger witch was shocked at the tone of her headmistress, cutting off any greeting she had intended. 

“You look marvellous!” said Ada, gesturing her into the room before walking around her in a complete circle.  In place of her deputy’s usual reserved dress, while still black, the backless, sleeveless halter exposed an ocean of pale skin and more than ample cleavage, even showing the vines of the rose tattoo which curled around Hecate’s side.  The dress fell into a full skirt, which while it fell to the floor, had a subtle slit running to the younger woman’s mid-thigh, bright red heels peeking out from beneath. 

Hecate bit her lip, somewhat surprised by Ada’s appraisal.  “Really?  It’s not too much?”  She lifted her mask to her face.  An elegant filigree venetian style black cat mast covering the top half of her face. 

“For the Great Wizard’s Ball?  Not at all.”  She came to stand in front of her friend and deputy, a wide smile on her face.  “You look wonderful.  Miss Pentangle is a lucky woman.”

Blushing fiercely, Hecate quickly settled her mask in place, adjusting her hair, loose and gathered over one shoulder to accommodate the ears.  “I understand the Ball is an evening of some extravagance.  My usual wardrobe would make me rather recognisable and perhaps not be entirely appropriate.”

Ada chuckled.  She was surprised when Hecate had informed her she agreed to attend at all, knowing that for years the younger woman had passed her invite and tickets on.  She had even attended herself on more than a few occasions.  Still, she was glad to woman was trying new things, and even more so that she was stepping into such uncharted waters with Pippa.  She had had the privilege of seeing the two interact on a number of occasions and was always heartened to see how the blonde read Hecate, giving her space or support depending on the situation.  “Well my dear, you truly look wonderful, and I hope you enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you, Ada,” said Hecate awkwardly.  “I shall try to enjoy myself.”

Ada gave a small nod and a wave goodbye as her deputy transferred from the room. 

*

Hecate was no stranger to the Great Wizard’s personal mansion.  In fact, she had been summoned there on quite a number of occasions to sort out whatever grand potions mishap his current team of so called experts in their field had stumbled into, or where their skills simply fell far short of producing a required potion. 

Materialising in a quiet clearing in the woods not too far from the gates of the mansion, Hecate was surprised to find she had arrived first, the magical location beacon she had left glowing softly in the middle of the clearing.  Pippa had been getting more and more excited the closer to the ball they had gotten.  She had rather expected to arrive to find the blonde impatiently waiting for her. 

As it was, however, she was happy to have the moment of quiet to compose herself before the loudness of the party.  She knew Pippa would leave in a heartbeat if Hecate asked her to, but the darker haired witch hoped she would not have to drag her love away early.

She turned on hearing a gasp behind her. 

“Hiccup?”

There was a question in the tone.  “Expecting someone else?” she drawled.

“No!” Pippa was quick to reassure.  “Just not expecting _this_ ,” she said, gesturing up and down at Hecate.  “You look absolutely stunning.  Sinfully so, I might even say.”

As soon as Hecate stepped close enough it came as no surprise when Pippa instantly reached out to touch, her face showing her delight as her fingers met pale skin.  In the years between them it had taken Hecate some time to once again get used to just how tactile Pippa was.  Now, however, she enjoyed and revelled in the loving touches the blonde bestowed on her. 

In the soft light of her magical beacon, she took in Pippa’s profile.  She knew Pippa could dress seductively.  Had done so on a number of occasions to dangerous effect.  It surprised Hecate somewhat then, that Pippa looked rather _innocent_ for want of a better term that evening.  Her signature pink figure hugging dresses had been replaced with a flowing white gown with floaty, off the shoulder short sleeves.  Her mask was gold, with feathers either side.  An approximation of an angel, Hecate realised belatedly.

“You look beautiful,” she said quietly.  “As ever.”  She offered an arm.  “Shall we?”

“Honestly?  I’m not sure I want to share you looking like that,” said Pippa, taking the darker haired witches arm nonetheless. 

Hecate let out a snort.  “I highly doubt anyone in there will even recognise me like this.  But even if they do, there is one matter they need to learn is not up for debate.  I’m taken and have eyes for only one witch.”

Pippa’s breath caught in her throat.  Hecate may not verbally profess her love often, or even say those three little words, but when she did make it known she never failed to take Pippa’s breath away. 

*

Pippa watched Hecate cross the floor towards the bar.  Her eyes tracked her smooth, almost cat like movements, her dress moving with the gentle sway of her hips. 

“Who is _that_?”

Pippa turned to the owner of the voice, startling when she found herself looking into the eyes of Joshua Starbright.  A dashing young wizard she had bumped into at a number of modern teaching workshops.  He had pestered her on each and every occasion. 

“I feel I recognise her.  I’d never forget a figure like that,” he grinned. 

Pippa bristled.  “Mr Starbright, this really isn’t a good idea.”

He merely grinned.  “Oh but Miss Pentangle, if we can’t let our hair down and act a little loose tonight of all nights when can we?”  he gestured to where Hecate had gone to collect drinks from the makeshift bar.  “You know her?”

“Very well, actually.  And I can assure you she would not be interested,” replied Pippa, a warning in her tone.  It was a warning Mr Starbright didn’t appear to acknowledge.

“Care to give me a name?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I don’t see why you need to know,” she replied.  “After all, isn’t that the point of the masks?”

He grinned salaciously.  “The masks can stay, but the clothes could happily go.”

“As could you.”

Pippa turned to find Hecate standing behind her, a glass of champagne in one hand and a glass of red in the other.  She gratefully accepted the glass of fizz, her free hand reaching to curl around Hecate’s hip.  She didn’t want to push her beyond her limits of public physical intimacy, but the blatant way in which Joshua was staring at Hecate made her skin crawl.

Joshua extended a hand to Hecate, introducing himself.  It was a hand he quickly withdrew, frowning as he quickly clutching the offending appendage to his chest as though burned.  Pippa wasn’t altogether sure Hecate’s magic wasn’t to blame.  Usually, she would chastise her, but right then, she would happily let her do it again.

“Your name is of no consequence,” said Hecate.  “Nor does it change the fact that I would prefer to spend my time with a beautiful woman than you.”

Pippa gasped in surprise at Hecate’s bold statement.  Ignoring a rather startled Joshua Starbright all together, she turned to face the darker haired witch who was already reaching for her free hand. She allowed herself to be led through the party goers to a quiet balcony.

Standing outside in the cool night air, Hecate turned to Pippa.  “I’m sorry, I-“  Any further words were cut off by a sound kiss being pressed to her lips. 

“Don’t you dare apologise,” growled Pippa.  “You just told Joshua Brightstar you would rather spend your night with me than listen to him for even a moment longer.”

“Yes,” said Hecate.  “I simply told him the truth.  I didn’t enjoy the way he was _flirting_ with you.”

Pippa shook her head.  “Hecate, he wasn’t interested in me.  He was asking after you.”

“Idiot,” spat Hecate. 

“Hecate, you’ve caught the eye of half the people in that room this evening,” said Pippa.  “It’s not surprising he was asking after you.”

The darker haired witch reached out with her free hand, her fingers trailing through soft blonde curls.  “He’s an idiot to have asked after anyone in that room when he was standing right in front of the most beautiful women in the place.”

Pippa blushed all over again.  “I don’t think you’ve ever been so open in public.”

Hecate hesitated before responding.  “I think the masks make it easier.  I don’t have to be _Miss Hardbroom_ here.  I can just be your Hiccup.”

“My Hiccup,” repeated Pippa, enjoying the way the words sounded on her tongue.  “Does my Hiccup dance when she’s wearing her mask?”

*

Hecate had thought she would be the one to ask that they leave the partly early, so it came as a surprise when Pippa had practically dragged her from the dance floor to a secluded corner, her lips hot and insistent against her own. 

“Take me home, Hiccup.”

“Are you sure?” asked the darker haired witch. 

“Unless you want me to rip that dress off of you right here,” replied Pippa.  “I’d forgotten you could dance like that.”

Hecate blushed in the dim light.  “I don’t think I’ve ever danced quite like that.”

“Lucky me you did tonight then” grinned the blonde.  “I think I was the envy of everyone in the room, being your partner.”   She left a trail of kisses along the darker haired witch’s neck, chuckling as her hands fisted in the fabric of her dress.  “Take me, Hecate.”

One perfectly plucked eyebrow arched in question at the bold demand whispered in her ear.

Pippa pulled back, meeting darkened eyes, the intensity of Hecate’s gaze somehow magnified by her mask.  “I _need_ you.”

It was the work of a flick of Hecate’s wrist to have them both standing in her chambers, barely a few feet from her impressive four poster bed.  It had always seemed rather extravagant before, but after seeing Pippa splayed out against the sheets for the first time, it had suddenly found its true purpose in framing the blonde’s beauty, and with the curtains drawn hiding them away from the rest of the world to enjoy and worship one another. 

She stumbled back a step as Pippa lunged forward, crashing their lips together as a questing hand found the slit in her dress.  She hissed as blunted pink nails trailed over sensitive skin.  “Time for a rather different dance, I think.”


	2. Begging

“Please,” gasped Hecate, hands clutching at the sheets.  “Please.”

It was unexpected.  Pippa had never known Hecate to even ask for what she wanted in bed, never mind this kind of desperate pleading. 

What was also unexpected was the rush of heat hearing the whispered plea from her lover’s lips brought.  “What do you need?”

Hecate rolled her hips, seeking any contact she could.  Pippa had managed to tease her to such a height of arousal as she had never experienced before and while she knew it was biologically true that she couldn’t explode from sheer need, it certainly didn’t feel that way. 

“Tell me what you need, Hiccup.” 

“Please, Pipsqueak,” came the plea. 

Leaning over the darker haired witch, their bodies barely touching, Pippa trailed a line of kisses along her jaw.  “That’s not telling me what you need, Hiccup.”

Hecate let out a growl of frustration, her body arching up into the blonde’s where she hovered above her.  “Pippa please…I need…”

Pippa caught Hecate’s earlobe between her teeth, drawing a gasp from painted red lips.  “Tell me…”

“Fuck me, Pipsqueak,” said the darker haired witch.  “Please just fuck me.”

It was Pippa’s turn to gasp at the words from the woman beneath her.  “Oh, Hecate.  With pleasure,” she grinned, dedicating herself to the task at hand.


	3. Temperature Play

Pippa had become rather used to Hecate’s chambers at Cackle’s being, to put as politely, a tad chilly.  She was surprised, therefore, when she arrived one Friday evening to find the other witch’s chambers positively sweltering.  Hecate, however, dressed in her signature black, showed no signs of the temperature change.

After their usual greeting, the pair settled down to what had now become their usual Friday night routine, the only change being they would now take turns to host, Hecate finally becoming more comfortable spending time at Pentangle’s.

Pippa sighed as she watched Hecate make her final move, nonchalantly announcing ‘check-mate’. 

“Very well, Hecate,” she said, leaning forward, pleased when the other witch’s eyes flickered down to the cleavage which she may or may not have made rather more prominent by her posture.  “You have won, so what do you choose as your prize?”

Hecate’s eyes glinted in the low light of the fire.  “You.”

“You don’t need to win a game to have me, Hiccup,” she smiled, shifting closer to the other witch on the couch.  “I’m yours.”  She watched Hecate’s pupils dilate as an elegant hand came up to trace her jaw.

“I know you mean that,” she replied.  “And one day, I promise, I will believe it without question.  But you have to be patient with me.”

Pippa nodded.  “I know.  Until then I’ll keep saying it until you do believe it.  You are a beautiful, wonderful witch and I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Hecate, her red painted lips curling up into a smile.  “And now I intend to show you just how much.”

*

Pippa was positively burning up.  Between the temperature of the room and Hecate’s teasing she wasn’t sure how much more she could stand. 

Where Hecate had begun their relationship as somewhat of a tentative and unsure lover, Pippa had been thrilled to discover that alone, and just the two of them, stripped of everything and the expectations of everyone else, Hecate found her confidence and had thoroughly enjoyed learning how to please her lover.  She had even been slowly learning to relax into accepting pleasure from the blonde.  Into learning how to ask for what she wanted.

She gasped, her back arching as it felt as though ice was being trailed across her skin.  Her eyes flying open, she looked down to see Hecate looking straight back up at her, a devilish smirk on her face.  She held her gaze as she trailed her fingertips over heated skin.

It was then that Pippa realised Hecate’s game and felt her lips curl up in a smile in response.  “Oh, Hiccup.”

As Hecate lowered her head, Pippa discovered that her lips were just as cold as her fingertips.  It was torture and relief all at once as those lips found her most sensitive flesh while Hecate’s fingertips tweaked her nipples. 

“Hiccup!” her back arched sharply as Hecate’s lips closed around her clit.  She knew she could never last long when Hecate directed her talented tongue quite so precisely.  Her fingers slid into the long waves which had been freed from Hecate’s usually neat bun, trying to find something to hold on to as she was pushed over the edge with a scream. 

Still trying to catch her breath, she most certainly wasn’t ready for Hecate changing gears quite so quickly.  Suddenly, where before the room had been stifling, it was now so cold she could see her own breath. 

“Hiccup?”

Her answer came in the form of warm lips and hands caressing her skin.  “Pipsqueak?”

Pippa lifted her head to meet deep brown eyes full of concern as Hecate gently moved her hands up and down the blonde’s sides.  She shook her head, a smile tugging at her still parted lips. 

Hecate shifted until she was hovering above the other woman, her own body lending warmth to the witch below her.  “You’re sure?”

The words ghosted past her ear, a warm hand settled against her hip, the other holding Hecate above her. 

She nodded once more, her gasp morphing into a moan as she felt lips leave a blazing trail of kisses across her throat.  She arched her body into the warmth of the woman above her.  The fingers that had been splayed across the flare of her hip now moved with purpose.  She canted her hips up to meet the questing digits in encouragement. 

She let out a deep moan as Hecate slipped a finger easily into her waiting wetness.  “More, Hiccup.”

Hecate pressed a kiss to the delicate skin just below the blonde’s earlobe.  “It’s not too much?”

Pippa reached up to bring the darker haired witch’s lips to her own.  “I need you.  I need more,” she gasped against Hecate’s lips.

Captivated by the woman writhing beneath her, Hecate could no more deny the request than she could stop breathing.  She first slid two, then three fingers into Pippa’s wet heat.  She started at a slow, steady pace, but having been tipped over the edge once, Pippa was running low on patience. 

“Hiccup.  Please,” she begged.  “Please.  I need more.”

Bracing her hand with her hips, she leant more weight to her thrusts as she sped up her pace. 

“Yesss,” hissed Pippa.  “Just like that.  Just like that.”

Lips curling up in a smile, Hecate returned her lips to the blonde’s neck, finding the sensitive spot just below her ear once more.  She could feel Pippa tighten around her fingers, so close, as her fingers scrabbled at her back, pulling her closer. 

It was with somewhat of a strangled sob that Pippa came, Hecate slowing her pace as she rode out her orgasm, but not stopping until she had drawn every last drop of pleasure out of the woman beneath her.

Lifting the cooling charms from the room, she drew the blankets up around them as she settled beside the blonde, waiting for her to come back down.  She traced invisible patterns on her skin.  Runes of love and protection.  It had become her habit, in these quiet moments.  Finding a way to be useful in the moments between.

Pippa lazily turned her head to the side, her breathing almost having returned to normal.  “You never cease to amaze me, Hiccup.”

Hecate smiled softly, a blush dusting her cheeks.  “You enjoyed it?”

“Very much so, my darling,” smiled Pippa.  “It was unexpected, I must say.  But I enjoyed it very much.”  She rolled onto her side, facing the darker haired witch, a devilish smile on her lips.  “Now, the winner truly deserves to be taken care of.” 


	4. Mirror Sex

Pippa couldn’t help but grin as she answered Hecate’s mirror call to find the witch herself propped up in bed, her hair loose around her shoulders. 

“Well, what have I done to deserve this treat?”

Hecate blushed.  “I found myself unable to sleep.  And I…I missed you.”  She paused, taking in Pippa’s loose ponytail, glasses and the papers spread across her desk.  “I’m not interrupting you, am I?”

Pushing aside the article she had been reading, Pippa took off her reading glasses, giving the other witch her full attention.  “If you were, you could never be anything other than the most pleasant of interruptions,” she smiled.  “But no, you’re not.  I was just catching up on some reading.”  She let her eyes roam across Hecate’s face.  “Are you okay?  You said you couldn’t sleep?”

“Not an unusual affliction for me,” admitted the darker haired witch. 

Pippa frowned.  “I’ve never noticed you to have trouble sleeping.”

Her blush deepening, Hecate ducked her head bashfully.  “I don’t, when I’m with you.”

The blonde’s smile softened at the admission.  Hecate was slowly becoming more open with her.  Letting her in, little by little.  “I can come to you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Pipsqueak,” replied the other witch.  “We’re both teaching tomorrow and it’s already late.  I shouldn’t even have called you, disrupting your night.”

“You should have called,” objected Pippa.  “I’m glad you did.  And you know if you ever want me there, you only need to ask.”

At this, Hecate looked up with a shy smile.  “I know.”  And after a beat.  “Thank you.”

“Well, if I’m not coming to you, is there anything I can do to help you sleep?” asked Pippa.  “Help you drift off?”  She paused, a devious smirk creeping into her features. 

“Pippa, I know that look…”

Pippa’s smirk only grew.  “I was just thinking…you usually sleep rather soundly after we…”

Hecate’s cheeks burned a deep red.  “Pipsqueak…”

The blonde had already shrugged off the fluffy white robe she favoured when she was relaxing in her rooms.  “Yes, Hiccup?” she asked, her tone as innocent as she could muster as she let her hands trace the curves of her body.

“Pipsqueak!”

Pippa looked up, taking in the dark eyes of the witch on the other side of the mirror call.  “It’s okay, Hiccup.”  She stilled her hands.  “It’s just me and you.  But we don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.  Or, if you’d prefer, you can just watch?”  She found herself blushing at her own boldness, but there was something about Hecate, reclined in bed, her glorious curls fanned out around her head, that did something to her. 

Hecate said nothing, only bit her lip as one hand snuck beneath the covers, unsure fingers skimming the top of her breast through her nightdress. 

Grinning, Pippa, resumed her previous attentions, letting her hands skim over her own curves before cupping her breasts.  She kept eye contact with her love through the glass, enjoying the way her lips parted as she let out a shuddering breath.  “Do you want to talk?  Or?”

“I’m not good at talking, Pipsqueak,” said Hecate, hesitantly.  “Perhaps this isn’t a good idea?”

“It’s all right, Hiccup.  We don’t have to talk.  Sometimes we don’t talk when we’re together, we just feel,” she said, smiling encouragingly.  “We can just look tonight, if you’d rather not talk.”  She slowly squeezed her own breasts once more, carefully watching the other witch’s reaction.  She was pleased when Hecate seemed to mirror her movements.

And so they continued, Hecate mirroring Pippa as they each built themselves towards their own release.  Mindful of this, Pippa tried to ensure that her own actions were those she knew would drive Hecate to her climax.  The scaping of nails here, tweaking of a nipple there before shifting her focus to her clit. 

Hecate had kept herself covered beneath the sheets, but her breathy moans and the movements of her arms told Pippa all she needed to know.  For her own part, she had hitched her nightdress up, allowing the other witch an uninterrupted view of her body.  She knew Hecate loved her body, had told her as much.  Whispered her devotion against her heated skin.  Kissed every inch of her. 

She had ensured to worship Hecate’s body too, her every touch seeking to convince the woman of just how beautiful she was.  Of how much Pippa loved her.  It was beginning to work too.  Or so she hoped.  Where Hecate used to keep herself covered the majority of the time, always redressing after they made love, she was now content being naked in Pippa’s arms through the night.  Would dare to pad barefoot to the bathroom, and return to bed, wrapping herself in the blonde’s embrace to warm herself. 

As she finally let her fingers dip inside, first two, then three, she shifted forward in her chair.  She could tell by the hitch in Hecate’s breathing that she had done the same. 

“Pipsqueak…”

Pippa grinned.  “Oh, Hiccup…are you close?”

The moan that tore from the other witch’s throat gave her her answer. 

“Just like that, Hiccup.  Just like that.”  She gasped her she sped up her pace, knowing she couldn’t hold out for long.  “Are you going to come for me?  With me?”

“Pippa, I…I…” 

The blonde watched as Hecate’s back arched as she came undone, her breathing erratic as her hand slowed, riding out her orgasm.  It was the final push she needed to reach her own climax, moaning loudly as her body went limp.  She let herself lean forward on her desk, her breath coming in short gasps. 

Her head flew up at the other witch’s whimper.  She knew that sound.  Knew it was the sound at the loss of her fingers.  She let out a moan at the thought, wishing she was there to lick those fingers clean. 

“Are you okay?”  She watched as Hecate ducked her head, her curls falling in front of her face.  “Now is hardly the time to go shy, Hiccup.  You were beautiful.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t…that I…”

“Hecate, can you look at me?”  Pippa waited until Hecate looked up at her through the glass.  “Don’t apologise for what we just did.  It was perfect, just as it was.”

“But you…”

“Thoroughly enjoyed myself,” giggled the blonde.  “As I hope you did?”

Shyly, Hecate nodded.  “I did.  You were…always are, quite something.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” smiled Pippa.

“It was meant to be,” said Hecate, her voice soft.  She tried, but couldn’t fight the yawn that crept up on her.  She blinked back into focus, her gaze falling on Pippa, smiling gently at her through the small mirror she had propped up on her bed. 

“You think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

Hecate nodded, her eyelids already growing heavy.

“Good,” smiled Pippa.  She watched as the other witch burrowed a little further under the covers, getting herself comfortable. 

“I’m looking forward to Friday,” said Hecate sleepily.  “When you’ll be here in person.”

“I’m looking forward to it too.  This has been fun, and I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again, but nothing compares to being able to hold you in my arms.”  She enjoyed the sleep filled smiled that spread across her love’s face.  “Goodnight, Hiccup.  I love you.”

“I love you too, Pipsqueak.”


	5. Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little nervous about this one - so posting before I chicken out. Any mistakes are all mine (though happily fixed if pointed out!)

Pippa was nervous.  More nervous, even than she had been the first time she had bared herself to Hecate.  Than the first time they had come together, skin on skin.  Then, it had been a soft, gentle exploration. 

This was new.  To one of them, at least.  Hecate had admitted, during one of their late night conversations, wrapped in only the sheets and each other that this was something she liked.  Pippa had been surprised, but in having divulged some of her own fantasies, was more than willing to listen.

She had thought it over for some time since that night, trying to decide if it was something she was comfortable with.  Something she could give Hecate.  In the end, however, she knew, there was nothing she could deny the darker haired witch who had held her heart for so many years. 

“Pipsqueak?  Are you all right?”

Pippa hastily nodded, breaking herself from her reverie.

“You know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” said Hecate, coming to stand behind Pippa, wrapping her arms around her waist.  “I have everything I need in my arms right now.”

Shaking her head, the blonde turns in Hecate’s embrace.  “I do.  Want to, that is.  Or at least try.”  It had taken a lot for the other witch to admit to her that she sometimes enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure.  Her cheeks had burned as she had explained first noticing it as a much younger witch, never having the confidence then to explore it beyond enjoying the scratch of another woman’s nails down her back.  She had tried her best to articulate the shame she would feel when Miss Broomhead would punish her physically, when she couldn’t quite suppress the thrill of sexual arousal the pain would spike in her.  It had taken years after that, after being free from the torturous tutor, for Hecate to even consider exploring her kink, as she then recognised it. 

Partly, it was one of the ways she had tried to reclaim her own identity.  To learn not to be ashamed of what she liked, but to enjoy it and embrace it. 

“It’s just the idea of hurting you I don’t like,” admitted Pippa, ducking her head. 

“It’s not really all that different than leaving marks with your nails or your teeth,” said Hecate.  “And it’s only a moment’s pain, with the intention of bringing pleasure.”

Pippa blushed.  “I know…but I don’t really mean to do that when it happens.  This feels, more deliberate.”

Hecate lifted a hand to Pippa’s flushed cheek.  “If it makes you at all uncomfortable, we don’t have to.”

“I told you,” said Pippa.  “I want to at least try.  See how it feels.”  With a determined look in her eye, she pressed up on her tiptoes to capture the other witch’s lips in a fierce kiss.

*

Hecate fought the urge to rock her hips and grind against Pippa’s leg from where the blonde had her pinned against one of the posts of her luxurious four poster bed.  It was one of the few luxuries in her private chambers, and one she would never give up.  Especially when she had discovered, with Pippa’s help, the diverse number of ways it could be used. 

Her mind hazy, she forced herself to concentrate long enough to summon the item she hoped Pippa might be comfortable enough to use on her.  Pulling back from their kiss, she raised her hand, bringing the whip into the blonde’s peripheral vision. 

Pippa regarded the black leather whip with unguarded curiosity.  “You’ve used this before?”

Hecate nodded.  “But if you’d rather not…or you’d rather use your hand?”

“You’ve used this with other people?”

Recognising the none too subtle hint of jealousy in the blonde’s tone, Hecate nodded nonetheless.  She refused to lie to Pippa.  “I can obtain a new one, if you’d prefer?”

Pippa took the handle of the whip her in her hand, testing its balance.  She knew she was already failing to disguise the jealousy in her voice and expression, but found she couldn’t help herself.  It wasn’t fair, she knew, to expect Hecate to have been celibate when she herself had hardly been, but she couldn’t help the red-hot jealousy which flowed through her at the thought of anyone else with her Hiccup.  Of anyone else being given the privilege of touching her so intimately.  “I’ll be the last person to use this on you.”

Hecate leant in to nuzzle the blonde’s jaw.  “Yes.  Your touch is the only touch I want.  The only one I have ever truly craved and needed.”

Pippa smiled at the words murmured breathlessly in her ear, trailing the end of the whip up Hecate’s outer thigh and enjoying the resulting hitch in her breathing.  “Good girl.”  That kink, at least, was one she had become almost immediately aware of, albeit by accident.  Hecate, it appeared, craved praise.  Always had, if Pippa thought back, at least in the academic sense.  Now, it applied in the bedroom too.  “Now.  On the bed.  Hands and knees.”

Unsure where her sudden authoritarian and dominating mood had come from, Pippa nonetheless chose to embrace it when Hecate pressed a kiss to her lips before eagerly complying.

Taking in the sight of Hecate clad only her in her underwear, the magenta silk a stark contrast to her pale skin, Pippa felt her own arousal spike, the whip suddenly feeling warm and comfortable in her hand.  Crawling into the bed behind the darker haired witch, she pressed a line of kisses down her spine before letting her teeth nip at the round globes of her rear, earning her a hiss.  Leaning back on her knees, she let the tip of the whip follow the same path her lips had taken a short while before.  “Ready.”

In answer, Hecate pushed her hips further back, putting herself on display.  The first stroke was almost gentle, hesitant as Pippa was.

Flicking her mane of dark hair over her shoulder, Hecate looked back at the blonde, her eyes dark and wide.  “I won’t break, Pipsqueak.”

“But you will tell me if it’s too much?”

“Only if you promise the same,” countered Hecate, her expression serious.  She waited until the blonde nodded before lowing her head and bracing herself once more.  Experience, though limited, had taught her that in hiding behind her hair, she couldn’t see the whip coming, bringing an additional thrill to the experience.

Bracing herself, Pippa let the whip make contact with Hecate’s pert rear once again, this time with a  little more force.  She watched, fascinated as the flesh jumped, the other witch’s whole body twitching.  With another strike, she heard Hecate’s whimper.  “Such a good little witch.”

“Harder,” whispered the darker haired witch.  “Please.”

Biting her lip, Pippa did as she was bid, the leather making a much firmer contact this time around and drawing a moan from the other woman. 

She watched, spellbound at Hecate’s reaction as she continued, the pale flesh turning red until she was a quivering mess before the blonde. 

Cataloguing Hecate’s trembling thighs, her ragged breathing and almost pleading whine, Pippa knew she was close.  “What do you need?” she asked, transfixed.

“You,” breathed Hecate.  “Inside.”

Unused to the darker haired witch being so direct, it took Pippa a moment to comply.  Shifting until she could fit flush against the other woman’s back, she slipped her free hand around her hips.  Her fingers easily found Hecate’s waiting wetness. 

“Pip…Pippa please,” begged Hecate.  “I need you.”

It was on instinct that Pippa slid four fingers into Hecate as her teeth found her shoulder.  For a moment, she worried it was all too much until she heard the deep guttural moan from the woman beneath her as she pushed her hips forward to meet Pippa’s hand.

As she had expected, it didn’t take much.  A good few hard thrusts and a few well practised flicks of the other witch’s clit was all it took to have Hecate come with a strangled sob, falling forward as her arms gave out.  Pippa followed her down, slowing her thrusts and drawing every last drop of pleasure that she could out of the other witch. 

Hecate whimpered at the loss as Pippa finally removed her fingers, tugging her into a loose embrace as she fought to catch her breath and taking in her flushed cheeks, the rapid rise and fall of her chest and the delicate whimpers that left her throat as the aftershocks of her powerful release rolled through her body.  Her eyes landing on the whip that lay half-forgotten on the mattress next to them, Pippa grinned.  They were most definitely doing this again.


	6. Corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments on this little series so far. They really do make my day and encourage me to keep going. Glad you're enjoying ;)

Pippa had never given much thought as to how she might die.  She was certain, however, that this was to be the moment of her demise.  Her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded in her chest at the vision before her.

She had never seen so much of Hecate’s skin.  Black heels gave way to sheer black stockings, a red garter belt and matching corset.  As if that wasn’t enough, Hecate had left her hair loose, long luscious curls falling across her shoulders.

“Pipsqueak?  Is, is this okay?”

Realising she had been standing staring for quite some time, Pippa managed to snap her mouth shut and bring herself back to the present.  “Oh Hiccup, it’s magnificent.”  She took a step closer, her hands reaching out to allow her fingers to follow the curves of the boning of the corset.  “You’re magnificent.”

She trailed her finger over the gentle curve of Hecate’s waist as she stalked slowly around the darker haired witch, a moan escaping her lips as she came to stand behind the other woman, eyes drinking in the intricate lacing of the corset, the ribbons tied in a neat bow at the base of her spine. 

Unable not to touch, Pippa stepped forward, pressing her front to Hecate’s back, whimpering at the feeling of the other witch grind back into her.  “Do you have any idea what this outfit does to me?” she asked, the question whispered into Hecate’s ear, causing her to shiver. 

She brought her hands round to grip Hecate’s hips, pulling her even more tightly against her.  “Do you have any idea what this outfit makes me want to do to you?”

Turning in Pippa grasp, and bolstered by the blonde’s response, she found a smirk creeping onto her lips.  “Care to demonstrate?”


End file.
